pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 7
Route 3 Running along Melemele Island's north side, is a sizable stretch that connects in the northwest with at its southeast end. Travelers must keep a sharp lookout for the shadows of overhead Pokémon that may swoop down and strike at any moment! Knowing that, you can still take in the tranquil beauty of Melemele Meadow as you explore this long, winding route. Professor Kukui lost Lillie somewhere along Route 3, so you'd better make a thorough search of the area. You can avoid or choose to engage the battle-ready Trainers here, but again, be aware of the shadows of Pokémon that are circling overhead—for stepping into a shadow sends a wild Pokémon swooping down on you. When the path splits at the sign, take a left. You get to battle a trainer here. |} Go left and through the tall grass to find a , then continue onward. You'll have to face another trainer. |} Backtrack a little to the other side of the ledge and you'll find a . Follow the red flag on the map to Melemele Meadow. Melemele Meadow Melemele Meadow is a serene, secluded place filled with fragrant flowers—and plenty of wild Pokémon that frolic among the flora. Rare species can be caught here. Go downward and follow the path until you find a . Also, you can walk into the flowers. If you see sparkles in the flowers, press A on them to collect . Go up the ramp and collect the on the ledge. is one of the many colorful Pokémon found in the Alola region. It changes its appearance—and even its type—based on the nectar of the flowers upon which it feeds. Keep your eyes peeled for more Oricorio, as different Oricorio will appear around different-colored flowers. And pick up any you find in Melemele Meadow. If you go downward through the flowers, you'll see a small hole in the meadow's west, which lets adventuresome travelers slip into the dark confines of Seaward Cave. Seaward Cave Upon entering, you'll find an . Go further down and you'll find a . Go right from there and head down some ledges. You'll eventually find the exit, but before going out there, go down and follow the path, and go down when the path splits and check on the rock to find a . Then go back up and go left to find a . Then go up and right from there to get a , which raises the power of moves. Now go back the way you came and go downward when the path splits. Then go toward the right to reach the cave exit. You will come out in Kala'e Bay. Go up to get a . Go back into the cave, then go down and left, and when the path splits, keep going left. Then at the next split, go upward and you will reach a ramp to the left. Go up the ramp, then go upward to find the hole that you can crawl through to return to Melemele Meadow. Melemele Meadow Apparently, Lillie wasn't on Route 3, but in Melemele Meadow. It seems that little Nebby has taken off on its own again, and Lillie needs your help to get it back. Lillie restores your Pokémon, and you can speak with her again at any time to have them restored. Head through the meadow's thick flower fields as you look for Nebby. Nebby is hiding on the meadow's far side. Find it and bring it back to Lillie. She'll thank you and restore your Pokémon before you head back out to Route 3, where Hau is waiting. Route 3 Hau has just completed Ilima's trial, and he's feeling like he could take on the world. He's ready to battle you right away. If you chose Rowlet= |} |-| If you chose Litten= |} |-| If you chose Popplio= |} Hau has certainly been hard at work training his Pokémon. Their levels have increased significantly since your last battle, and his has evolved into . Its ability may leave your Pokémon with , so be ready with s or other medicines that can cure these status ailments. Professor Kukui appears after you wrap up your battle with Hau. He's happy to see that you've found Lillie and informs you that your next test will be to battle none other than Kahuna Hala himself, in what is known as the grand trial. Explore the rest of Route 3 on your way back to Iki Town, where Hala awaits. Go in the same direction Hau and Kukui went. Here you'll find a bridge. Talk to the man nearby and he'll give you a . Go across the bridge where you can battle another trainer. |} Go a little farther down the path and you'll find a . Go back up across the bridge and talk to the guy on the left. He won't battle you until you have defeated every trainer on the route, which you now have done. |} Defeated, he gives you a . This forces the opponent to switch to a random Pokémon when the holder is attacked by a move. The hanging out just past the bridge asks you to catch him a at Ten Carat Hill. He'll give you 3,000 for it, but you don't have access there just yet. Remember that female back in 's Pokémon Center? Catch a here in the tall grass, then show it to her for your cash reward. When you're ready to tackle your grand trial, follow Rotom's guidance to find your way back to Iki Town. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough